


Where is He?

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shangst Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I miss Shiro as much as everyone else ;;, Langst, M/M, Shangst Week 2017, after season 2, shance, shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shangst Week Day 2: Depression/Anger.





	Where is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Shangst Week Day 2: Depression/Anger.

“Shiro?” Keith questioned, looking into the empty cockpit of the Black Lion.    
  
Lance looked into the cockpit with a different view. His hero, his leader, his  _ friend _ , was missing. One moment there, the next gone.    
  
“He’s gone,” was all Lance could get out, the others completely silent as they stared.    
  
“He can’t have gone somewhere that fast,” Keith replied, turning around and running off through the halls, his mind as much of a jumble as Lance’s.    
  
The others followed him, calling out Shiro’s name. Pidge was about to leave but noticed Lance hadn’t moved from his spot.    
  
“Lance?” Pidge asked, looking at the frozen Blue Paladin staring blankly.    
  
“I’ll be there in a minute…” he replied, his voice steady and with little emotion.    
  
Pidge didn’t speak another word just walked off, the worry being pushed into the back of their mind and focusing on Shiro.    
  
Lance stood there, unable to force himself to look away, wanting this nightmare to end right in front of him, but it seemed to become more and more real as time passed.    
  
Hunk made his way back to the hangers, knowing full well Lance would still be there.    
  
They had been together at the Garrison when Shiro was reported dead on the Kerberos mission. Lance didn’t take that well, ripping his posters off the wall, and sobbing into his pillow. He even didn’t come out of his room unless Hunk dragged him.    
  
“Lance? Come on, buddy. Let’s get you to rest,” Hunk said, gently setting a hand on Lance’s shoulder which seemed to bring it all forward.    
  
Before Lance knew it, tears were streaming down his cheeks and Hunk was walking him to his room.    
  
Hunk settled Lance down to the bed, patting his back until he was done letting everything out.    
  
“It’s happening again, isn’t it, Hunk?” Lance asked, wiping away at his eyes and nose.    
  
Hunk grabbed one of the towels sitting on Lance’s floor, making sure it was clean before handing it to Lance to clean up his face.    
  
“I… I don’t know, Lance,” Hunk replied honestly, trying to keep the mood positive but in this situation, it wasn’t going to work.    
  
“He really is missing…” Lance replied, letting his eyes close and lean into Hunk, sobs beginning to rack his body once again.    
  
Letting out a soft sigh, Hunk held his friend, the only thing he could do in this situation. He wished there was more, but the only thing that would help now, was having Shiro back. 

**Author's Note:**

> More angst to come :').
> 
> Beta: SymphonicFantasia
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
